


Stuck in the Well

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attack Crowbars, It's silliness, M/F bonding, Prompto just needs all the good things, does this count as fluff?, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: After coming back from an over night hunt everyone is ready for bed, but Prompto hears a familiar noise and opts to check it out.





	Stuck in the Well

**Author's Note:**

> While I do try to stick to connan as strictly as possible, I couldn't resist giving Prompto a chance to flaunt his mechanical know how! I apologize in advance for Cindy, I played subbed so she should be Cidney, but without going through and actually translating her properly in the game I tried my best to make her familiar! (Mostly I just can't stand PAW PAW if we're being honest) As always let me know what you think everyone it helps me be a better writer for you!

Pulling into Hammerhead, Prompto could have shouted in joy, but the sun still had a few hours before it started to warm the sky, so instead, he raised his arms high over his head, easing the tension in his back. The boys had agreed to take an overnight hunt to take out a few Iron Giants that had been causing a problem. They weren’t as terrifying to the group as they were in the beginning, but still took a lot of time and energy. Silently they agreed, turning the hunt into Takka could wait until after they got a little sleep.

Holding open the door, Prompto made to follow the others inside the small camper when he heard a familiar crackling sound. They had left his Gravity Well with Cid earlier, but certainly the mechanic knew better than to activate in Hammerhead, didn’t he? Seeing the light in the garage still on, Prompto had begun to worry.

“Hey, I’ll be in in a second, just gonna check on something, alright?” Gently closing the door behind him he pretended not to hear Gladiolus’ comment about not bothering Cindy at this hour. He wasn’t planning on bugging anyone, but he would feel better knowing. Just a peek he told himself. It was probably just an engine Cindy got distracted with acting funny anyway. Getting closer, Prompto became more concerned, his Gravity Well’s attack was normally done by now. Trying to convince himself it was simply proof it wasn’t his weapon reeking havoc, the blond peered around the edge of the garage, looking inside.

Eyes wide, he saw Cindy, arms outstretched toward one of the lifts. The crackling sound of the weapon was much louder, trapped in the garage as it continued to pull the young mechanic to it. Laying open on the table, the core of it was bare and pulsing. Not allowing himself a chance to think, Prompto ran into the garage and into the gravitational pull. Covering up the core was simple enough, but without being sealed it was still pulling them in. Fumbling with the seal, Prompto lurched forward as the other blonde slid into him.

“I’m sorry, darlin’, it’s getting harder to keep my footing.” 

“S’okay, I’m almost done and everything will be normal again.” Prompto could feel the heat in his face, but he was proud of himself for keeping a level voice as Cindy seemed to give up on trying to fight the pull and lean against him. It was only a few seconds before the seal was back properly in place, and the additional pull was released. Swaying, both managed to catch themselves before falling to the floor. Prompto reached out to Cindy before he realized what he was doing. Hands freezing in place, he felt the heat back in his face as he stuttered.

“Ar-are you al- alright, Cindy?” Taking a moment to straighten her hat, she gave herself a once over, making sure everything was how it should be. With a small nod, she smiled brightly at Prompto, “Right as rain! Thanks for the save, Prompto. I’m not sure what happened, but I’m mighty grateful it’s over.” Giving a nervous chuckle, Prompto gave his weapon a gentle pat.

“That’s the power of the Gravity Well, I shoot off a blast and it pulls everyone together. It works great with Gladiolus’ wide attacks. I’ve helped him take out like five goblins at once with this baby!” Beaming at Cindy, his face fell when she tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

“Gravity Well, huh? When I started I just figured it was ya’lls Crossbow, I guess it lives up to its name. I watched grandpa upgrade the other one, so I figured I could figure out how to upgrade it again. ‘Course doesn’t do me any good if it’s not the same thing does it?” Nodding to the machine behind Prompto she added, “That’s some fire power you’re packin out there.” 

Giving a sheepish smile and nod, Prompto agreed, “Yeah, but we’re fighting some pretty strong monsters out there, so we need all the help we can get. That’s why we’re so grateful to Cid for helping power us up.” Cindy made a small sound of agreement before she rounded Prompto and started peering back into the machine. Very gently, as not to disturb it again, she tapped the core and asked, “So this is the bit that gives it that extra power right?” Nearly stumbling on his own feet, Prompto quickly spun around and showed her the inner workings of the machine.

“This gives it that pulling power, and it travels out the same path as the rest of my blasts. A single blast only lasts a couple seconds, but it can make a difference.” Tapping another piece of the machine’s innards, Prompto continued to explain the machine. Whenever Cindy asked a question, he stuttered out an answer, suddenly reminded who he was excitedly babbling to but otherwise, he was able to keep himself, mostly, composed.

“Oh, that’s it!” Cindy suddenly exclaimed as Prompto showed her where the machine got its fire power. Ignoring how Prompto jumped back at her sudden outburst, she leaned over the machine snatching up the hydraulic cylinder they had left with Cid. Holding the piece up to another cylinder in the machine, she compared them.

“I think this is where grandpa was going to make the change. See? If we change it here,” she traced her finger along the path of machinery. 

“We can increase the power here.” Interjected Prompto excitement bubbling up into Prompto’s chest as Cindy began reaching for her tools. They would have to all but dismantle the machine, but nothing could dampen their enthusiasm as they took it apart. 

Each piece found its place on the table, just like when Prompto took it apart for maintenance. Some pieces were starting to go, and Cindy was more than happy to replace them with left over parts she had in the shop. They even found two pieces had managed to switch places in the Well, Prompto blushed and tried to blame it on when the weapon discharged in the garage. Laughing, Cindy nudged him with her shoulder, still expertly unscrewing a plate that covered that last pieces.

With two people working on the machine, they actually took longer than when Prompto was alone. As they worked, he found himself answering a nearly never ending string of questions. Cindy knew cars better than she probably knew herself, and it was enough to get by with a lot of things, but this was still all new for her and she was ready to learn everything. The reverse of how it had always been before, Cindy teaching him about the cars that came in when he stepped in to visit. Just as eagerly as she asked, Prompto answered.

It was some time after the sun had risen when they had nearly finished piecing it back together. Putting it back had proven more opportunities to improve the weapon, and they couldn't resist the challenge. With a few changes, the machine was stronger, faster and far more accurate than it was before.

"This is so awesome," said Prompto as he snapped the new seal over the core. They had increased the size of the Gravity Well's output, so they gave it a better seal, just in case, they had agreed with a nod. Of course, they had no way of knowing until Prompto got out there and used it, but he kept the original pieces, of course. 

"Do-do you want to watch me test it?" Prompto murmured, glancing up at Cindy through his bangs, her concerned face sent him reeling back, arms up in defense.

"No, no you're right, it's dangerous! I don't want to risk you getting hurt, that's stupid, for-forget I asked alright?" As he stammered on, Cindy grinned and broke out in laughter. 

"I don't see why not? I can trust ya to take out a couple voretooths can't I?" Prompto's face broke out into a grin, and he raised his fist in the air in a victory salute, but before he could say anything, a gruff voice cut in.

"Now whatcha mean by taking Cindy out to play with some voretooths?" Both blonds looked to the voice and saw Cid walking in, a mug of coffee in his hand. Two open mouths gaped at the master mechanic before they stuttered over each other. Prompto gave in and let Cindy talk, she was probably better with him anyway.

"We were fixin' up his Gravity Well and well," she smiled a little, "We may have done a few other little things to make it better, we hope. Prompto was just offerin' to let me watch our handy work is all." As the young mechanic spoke, Cid made his way over to them, looking between them and examining their work. Giving a few experimental pressing and pulls on the gun, he gave a satisfied grunt, leaning back.

"Not what I had in mind for that cylinder, but I like it. You kids did good." Giving them each a pat on the back, Cid made his way back out of the garage and back to his chair under the umbrella. His plans were done for the day after all.

Looking at each other, they both broke out into laughter as he left. Turning back to the task at hand Cindy brought Prompto back to work, "Come on now, we're almost done and I wanna see how good this works before lunch." Prompto's face dropped as he started to frantically look for his phone. He had been so caught up with the project and Cindy he had forgotten to check back in with the guys. It was nearly ten, and he had texts from Noctis. Groaning he opened the first one.

'Dude where are you?'

'Seriously text me back if this is a prank it sucks.'

'Ignis went out looking for you, you better hurry before he gets madder.'

'WTF? Ignis came back and said you were busy, what's going on!'

With a sigh, he typed out a response, 'Helping Cindy with my weapon almost done just gotta test it. See you after.' Putting his phone back in his pocket he gave a curious Cindy an apologetic smile.

"I forgot to check in, I guess Noct freaked out." Giving him a cheeky grin, Cindy shook her head and handed him the tool he was using before as they got back to work. 

In just over an hour, they had put the last piece back into place. Holding his hand up to Cindy for a high five, he let out an excited fanfare as Cindy returned the gesture. Picking up the weapon, the gunner tested the weight, satisfied that it felt the same. Itching to go out and try his upgraded weapon, Prompto looked up to Cindy, nearly vibrating with excitement. Catching on, Cindy laughed and grabbed an over sized crowbar, laying it across her shoulder. Prompto's eyes went wide, and Cindy smirked.

"What? Pretty girl alone in a garage, I gotta make sure I'm safe." To prove her point, Cindy stepped away and gave the bar a few test swings, the air whistling as she cut through it. His jaw slacked, he suddenly felt better about bringing her with him to test the weapon. Making their way out of the garage, they planned where the best place was to go. As they debated, another voice joined in.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gladiolus as he draped an arm over Prompto's shoulder, eyeing Cindy's weapon. Shrugging off the larger man's arm, Prompto turned and held up his machine, "We finished it, so now we're off to test it out." Grinning, Cindy gave a nod of agreement. Noctis and Ignis had walked as they discussed plans to test the weapon. With only a minor protest, a blushing Prompto murmured about being able to take anything near by on by himself, they started to walk again.

"Of course, but we're all interested in what you've managed to accomplish," Ignis replies with a small smile. Prompto agrees with a weak nod as the group walk out behind Hammerhead to see what they could find.

 

They didn't go far before Ignis saw a small pack of voretooths circling around them. Quietly calling to the others, they stepped back, making sure the three were between Cindy and the beasts without obstructing her view. Stepping forward, Prompto took aim at the center of the pack. He caught the attention of the pack and they began their approach. Prompto adjusted his aim as they shifted, and fired. 

The crackling of the Gravity Well was louder as it went off. Black and purple light swirled around themselves, larger than before as it took the beasts in. Even stragglers at the edge of the pack clawed at the ground trying to break free from the pull of the machine. 

Letting out a cheer, Prompto switched to the machine's normal setting, blasting through the creatures. Even though guilt panged in his chest, he knew if he didn't take care of them quickly they would be after them as soon as the blast dispersed.

As the last one fell, Prompto turned to face the others grinning like a fool. Before he had a chance to celebrate, his face fell as he called out for Cindy. 

The others turned at his scream to see a voretooth coming up on the mechanic's side, crouched to attack. 

Raising up her crowbar, Cindy brought it down over the beast's head and even Prompto could hear the sickening sound of its skull being crushed. As she lifted her weapon she looked back to Prompto with a smile, "Told ya, I learned to take care of myself." As the others still stared in disbelief, Prompto cheered for Cindy singing is signature fanfare for her.

After the others had picked their jaws up off the ground, they headed back to the out post with the promise of lunch made by Ignis. All the while asking for stories of Cindy's adventures with the crowbar.


End file.
